Doctors and other medical professionals often use powered surgical instruments for dissecting bone and tissue. Often, it is important to lubricate the instruments for proper use. For example, a typical pneumatically powered surgical instrument includes a pneumatic motor connected to a fluid supply source. An oil system is typically place inline between the fluid supply source and the pneumatic motor to provide lubrication to the instrument.
The oil system often must be manually calibrated and/or activated according to predetermined guidelines. For example, the oil system is typically set at a specified drip rate for providing oil into the fluid path. Maintaining the proper drip rate is important to providing the proper amount of lubrication to the instrument. Numerous drawbacks inherently exist in such a system.